


but if you'd just take off your mask (if i know you)

by pieii



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: + minho making fun of him for them, Date Night, Dumb and dumber - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Police, Tenderness, all cops are bastards :), be gay do crimes, excessive use of 'loser' as a pet name, jisungs stupid platform converse, kissin, lots of kisses :(, minsung go on a date and throw bricks at cop cars, theyre also both whipped .. i repeat: fools in love, theyre both sweethearts .. i dont make the rules, theyre cute, theyre just fools in love wbk, wreaking havoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieii/pseuds/pieii
Summary: “I’m definitely not breathing too loudly now,” Jisung announces happily.“Oh yeah? And why might that be?”“You took my breath away.”or:If you asked Jisung to guess what kind of date night involved a gym bag full of bricks and a sexy vigilante outfit, he wouldn't be able to tell you.But Minho would.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 22
Kudos: 155





	but if you'd just take off your mask (if i know you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello my loves !!
> 
> happy pride month !!!!!!!! this is my gift to the gays cause yall deserve chaotic minsung !!!!!!!! be gay do crimes !!!!!!!
> 
> i hope you're all staying safe and healthy <3
> 
> before you read ! it would be very very rad of you to take ten seconds to sign [at least one of these petitions](https://blacklivesmatter.carrd.co/#petitions) and it would be even MORE rad if you signed them all ! if you're international and need a zip code use 10029 (new york city :P)  
> i know u sexy folks know that black lives matter !! and have always mattered !! to my black readers: i support you and stand behind you and love you with all my heart <3
> 
> anyways acab and minsung are sexy mwah
> 
> title from robbers from the 1975 aka best song and also the whole vibe of this fic
> 
> [baby playlist](https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2EJG-r4L00IUm9g3ksotE2Kj7M0paTmk) in the end notes !! luv yall

**_mimho_ **

_date night tonight ;)_

**_jisumg_ **

_Do I get a say in this?_

**_mimho_ **

_nope_

_ill pick u up at seven loser_

**_jisumg_ **

_Aight_

_See you then loser_

“Interesting choice,” is the first thing Minho says when Jisung opens his door. No ‘Hey babe,’ no ‘I saw a cat on your neighbor’s porch and if we run we can still see him,’ no ‘Wow, Han Jisung, you are the light of my life and every time I see you I fall a little more in love.’ Just him scanning Jisung’s outfit and snickering when he sees the platform Converse.

He’s one to talk.

“You’re one to talk.” Jisung snorts, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms. “What are we getting up to tonight, hm?” He reaches out and tugs at the hem of Minho’s black long sleeve shirt before looking back up at Minho, batting his eyelashes. “Committing a crime?” He hooks a finger in one of the belt loops of Minho’s black jeans and tugs Minho a tiny bit closer. “I thought you were a lawful good.”

“Well, babe, you know what they say. ‘Be gay, do crimes,’ am I right?” Minho leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Jisung’s cheek. “I’m simply powerless against the gay agenda. Not even the lawfulest of goods could resist it.”

“Ah,” Jisung hums, shifting his weight so he can rest his head on Minho’s shoulder, trying to hide the silly smile curving his mouth. “You fought the good fight, my love.”

“Speaking of fighting the good fight.” Minho pokes Jisung in the stomach. Jisung squirms away, narrowly avoiding an unfortunate collision with the door. “Got a black mask?”

“Okay, really,” Jisung says as he locks the door behind him, newly acquired black mask pulled down under his chin. “Where are we going?” He sticks out his hand—Minho will meet him in the middle. Which he does. Every time. “Say it now, so if I need to be dressed like a whole ass vigilante too I can go back inside and change.”

Jisung’s wearing a bright orange hoodie and ripped mom jeans.

“You’re perfect,” Minho smiles, brushing a lock of hair out of Jisung’s face. They start walking towards Minho’s car. “And you can’t say a single thing about my sexy vigilante outfit when you’re the one wearing platform fucking Converse. They look so dumb.”

“And what about it?”

“You’re tiny,” Minho coos, reaching forward to pat Jisung’s hair with his free hand. “Teeny tiny!”

“Shut up, loser,” Jisung grumbles, knocking Minho’s hand away. Minho giggles, pulling down his mask, and cupping Jisung’s chin to press a kiss to his temple.

"Love you, too, loser."

"We're not driving anywhere?"

Minho shakes his head. "It's walking distance. I just gotta get something first."

He opens the trunk and gets out his gym bag.

"Is there a special couples night at the gym?" Jisung clutches his chest and pretends to swoon. "Will we hold hands in the space between our treadmills? You really know how to romance a guy, Lee Minho."

Minho holds the bag out for Jisung to take. Which he does, and nearly drops it on his foot.

"The fuck is in here, babe? Bricks? Why is it so heavy?"

"Yeah," Minho answers absentmindedly, slamming the trunk closed and locking the car.

"'Yeah' what?"

"Yeah, there are bricks in there."

Minho takes the bag back from Jisung and slings it over his shoulder. Jisung takes Minho's other hand and tucks both their hands into his hoodie pocket.

"I must admit," Jisung starts, walking sideways so he’s facing Minho as he talks, "I am curious about what kinda date involves bricks and a dumb vigilante outfit."

Minho's eyes shine and Jisung knows he's smiling underneath his mask.

"No date involves bricks and a dumb vigilante outfit! Our date involves bricks and a sexy vigilante outfit." He wiggles his eyebrows, and he just looks so … so stupid. Jisung feels a rush of fondness clearing his chest.

“Okay, okay.” Jisung giggles. “Sexy vigilante. What will we be doing on this date with our sexy vigilante outfits?”

“We!” Minho begins, turning around and flourishing his hands, “are throwing bricks at cop cars.”

“Lee Minho,” Jisung breathes, stopping in his tracks. “You …” He takes a second to just look at Minho then—at his fluffy hair and his crinkled-up eyes and his dumb vigilante outfit. He knows the smile that’s behind his mask; it’s the one that greets Jisung whenever Soonie is being cute, or whenever Jisung comes back from the coffeeshop counter with an iced Americano with two creams and hazelnut syrup, or whenever Jisung can’t tell a joke because he’s laughing too hard to get the words out.

Minho wants to throw bricks at cop cars. Minho wants to throw bricks at cop cars with _Jisung_.

“I’m so in love with you.”

“What a coincidence!” Minho grins, reaching out and retaking Jisung’s hand, intertwining their fingers and tapping Jisung’s knuckles. “Seeing as I am also so in love with you.”

They stop in the middle of the sidewalk once Minho spots the two cop cars, half-parked in an alley.

“Here babe, hold out your hand.”

Jisung obliges, and Minho unzips the bag to place a brick in his open palm. Jisung holds it like it’s a treasure, putting his other hand on top of it and clutching it to his chest.

Minho leans down and kisses the back of Jisung’s hand, like they’re living and loving in decades past, like they’re standing in a ballroom holding masks rather than the middle of the street holding bricks.

“You’re so fucking romantic, Lee Minho,” Jisung giggles.

Minho stands upright and pulls his mask back up over his face. “Only the best for you, dumbass. Ready?”

Jisung hip-checks him. “Lead the way, my love.”

“First hit goes to you,” Minho says, bowing and gesturing ‘go ahead’ to a Jisung who’s bouncing on the balls of his platform-Conversed feet.

“Why, I’m honored,” Jisung coos, waving his hand in an ‘oh you’ motion. “It’s good that you’ll follow up after me. Catch me hit the window and not even break it.”

“I should’ve brought Seungmin with me,” Minho says as Jisung winds up like he’s about to pitch a baseball. “All I’d have to say then would be ‘Pretend the window is Changbin.’ He’d throw it so hard it’d go in one window and right out the other.”

Jisung snorts, then cackles, then throws his brick so badly he’s lucky it even hit the car at all. Minho watches the brick dent the car door, then clatter sadly against the pavement of the alley. He turns his appalled gaze to where Jisung is nearly bent in two.

“This—” Jisung cuts himself off with another wave of laughter. “This is your fault! Don’t make me laugh, I can barely aim with all my focus.”

Minho rolls his eyes, holding back his own laughter. “God, you’re such a loser.” He takes another brick out of the bag and lobs it at the car’s window. Jisung’s giggles fall background to the sound of shattering glass and the car’s alarm going off.

Jisung has to actually wipe a tear out of his eye.

“C’mon babe, you wanna try again?” Minho asks, already pressing another brick into Jisung’s hands. “We need to go soon.”

Jisung tries his best to shake off his remaining laughter. He’d mark himself about eighty percent successful. But he makes contact with the window this time, and then a number of things happen at the same time.

Glass shatters.

Minho takes his hand.

The second car’s alarm goes off.

Three figures round the corner. Wearing all black—no. It’s dark blue. Police.

“It’s go time, babe,” Minho says, and so they start running.

Despite the teasing they earn him every time he wears them, Jisung’s thankful he wore his sneakers, as dumb as they are. Minho leads him around corners and up on sidewalks and down on the road and behind cars and it’s all Jisung can do to hold on.

They manage to get enough of a lead for Minho to veer off into a narrow alley. Jisung follows, a split second behind, and instantly crashes into Minho, who lets out a little ‘oof’ at the result of Jisung’s momentum.

“You’re cute,” Jisung wheezes, instead of an apology.

“You’re dumb,” Minho whispers back, running a gentle hand through Jisung’s hair.

They hear rapid footsteps approaching, and hold their breaths together. Jisung watches one of the policemen pass their alley before turning his gaze back to Minho.

Their noses brush together. There’s … a lot less space in here than he thought there was.

“This is a really small alley,” Jisung says.

Not that he minds, if he’s being honest.

“You’re breathing so fucking loudly,” Minho half-breathes, half-giggles. He slowly and gently pulls down Jisung’s mask, tucking it carefully under Jisung’s chin. His hand stays where it is, curving to the slope of Jisung’s jaw to cradle Jisung’s face. “You’re gonna get us arrested, dumbass.” His thumb is lingering on Jisung’s cheek.

“Mm …” Jisung hums, barely noticing the second police officer pass the alley. “Guess you’re gonna have to find a way to shut me up, then.”

The third officer runs past the alley, speaking into their walkie-talkie. “… wearing an orange hoodie, and the other …”

Minho and Jisung look down at Jisung’s hoodie at the same time, then up at each other.

Minho hooks a finger in the pocket and tugs at it. “This is pretty recognizable, babe.”

“Yeah …” Jisung sighs. “It is.”

“Think you gotta take it off if we don’t wanna be arrested.”

“Hm.” Jisung pretends to consider it for a second. “I suppose that makes sense.” So he pulls the hoodie over his head, dropping it to the ground. He can wash it later.

“Much better,” Minho murmurs, his hands finding the hem of Jisung’s shirt and settling underneath it.

“What else should I do?” Jisung looks up at Minho, eyes wide. “We don’t wanna be arrested, after all.”

“We most certainly do not.”

“I think,” Jisung whispers. He smiles, so soft it’s half instinct. “I might still be breathing too loudly.”

Minho laughs at that—a short, pretty thing—and in the same moment he dips his head down Jisung reaches up to tug Minho’s mask below his chin.

The press of Minho’s mouth … it’s magnetic. He’s magnetic, and Jisung follows where he’s pulled: up, and in, and closer. And closer, and closer.

One of Minho’s hands moves up to the small of Jisung’s back. His touch lights up the adrenaline coursing through Jisung’s fingertips, and it pushes Jisung up on his tiptoes, drapes Jisung’s arms over Minho’s shoulders, curves Jisung’s entire body into Minho.

Jisung hums into Minho’s mouth and Minho shivers against him.

And then there’s the gentle pressure of Minho’s hands on Jisung’s hips and the insistent press of uneven bricks into Jisung’s back and the lightest brush of Minho’s nose against Jisung’s cheek.

It tickles.

Jisung can’t keep himself from giggling against Minho’s lips.

“Why are you laughing?” Minho asks, sounding seconds away from laughing himself.

“Why are _you_ laughing?” Jisung teases, before pressing a fleeting kiss to the squishy part of Minho’s cheek.

“Because you’re laughing!”

“I’m laughing ‘cause you tickled me!”

“I did not!”

“You did so!”

Now they’re both laughing through their words, and Minho leans his head forward to rest on Jisung’s shaking shoulder.

“You’re such a loser,” Minho mutters into the crook of Jisung’s neck. There’s a smile in his voice.

Jisung reaches up to play with the hair curling at the nape of Minho’s neck before kissing the shell of his ear. “Ah, but I’m _your_ loser.”

“That you are.” Minho raises his head and raises his hands, too, raises them up to cup Jisung’s face. “My loser,” he says, before leaning down to kiss Jisung again. And again. And again. “Mine,” Minho beams, and he looks so … so happy.

He looks so happy, and his smile is so big and so silly, and his eyes are shining so bright.

“Yours!” Jisung says, going on tiptoe again so he can kiss Minho on the nose.

Minho rolls his eyes, not even trying to hide his fondness. “You’re cute.”

“You’re dumb.”

Minho wraps one arm around Jisung’s waist, pulling him in to kiss him on the forehead. He looks at Jisung, just looks at him. Just for a minute. And then, “D’you wanna go get pancakes?”

Jisung perks up at that. “Is that part of our date, too?”

“Well, of course!” Minho says, slapping a hand to his chest in shock. “What kind of asshole doesn’t take his boyfriend out to eat after wreaking havoc together?”

“The kind of asshole you are not!”

“Hm.” Minho bends down to pick up Jisung’s discarded hoodie, looping it around Jisung’s waist and tying the sleeves together. “Not sure about the implication that I am some kind of asshole.”

“You definitely are some kind of asshole.” Jisung intertwines their fingers as he sticks his head out of the alley, making sure the area is clear before stepping out of the alley.

“Love you too, loser.”

**Author's Note:**

> [baby playlist:](https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2EJG-r4L00IUm9g3ksotE2Kj7M0paTmk)  
> EMERGENCY — Day6  
> Break Your Rules — The Boyz  
> The Last Of The Real Ones — Fall Out Boy  
> Sweet Chaos — Day6  
> Beautiful — SEVENTEEN  
> Avalanche — WALK THE MOON  
> Adore You — Harry Styles  
> Robbers — The 1975
> 
> yes i wrote this in like .. 24 hours and what about it
> 
> lmk what u think <3 local fool craves validation !!
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://taeyeonsb.tumblr.com/) if u wanna
> 
> or u can check out my other fics ;)
> 
> love yall forever mwah


End file.
